


Otter Nonsense

by curiously_me



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chuck Lives, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Gen, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unashamed shapeshifter fluff that I wrote back in December 2013.  I refuse to apologize for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otter Nonsense

When he hears that Chuck Hansen has, miraculously, survived the destruction of Striker Eureka, Raleigh feels only gratitude. He knew some of what Hercules must have been feeling. Losing your co-pilot is the worst thing imaginable and for that co-pilot to be the last of your family is pure hell.

It makes any sane person wish for death.

But Chuck has survived and Herc, now the Marshall, is barking orders into the comm at Tendo's station.

"Do not open the escape pod, that is an order. You do not open that pod until I am present, do you understand me?" Herc is saying and Raleigh can hear the confusion in the medic's response. Hell, he's confused as well and looks over to Tendo for an answer.

Tendo shakes his head. "Not my story to tell, Becket Boy." He says, a grim, relieved smile on his face that just barely touches his eyes.

"Tendo, get me the readings from the pod, now." Herc orders as soon as he's off the line with the medic. "Make sure it has a good connection, I'm going to be all over the Shatterdome and will need access to the data at all times."

"On it, Herc. I should have a modified pad to you within the hour." Tendo responds quickly.

Raleigh watches as Tendo reaches out and puts a comforting hand on the elder Hansen's shoulder. Sees how, for the briefest of moments, Herc allows himself to lean into his friend's strength before standing tall once again.

"He'll make it, Herc. You and me, we both know that your boy is even more stubborn than you are and even if he's..." Tendo pauses, glancing at Raleigh before continuing, "changed, we'll get him back. Just like the last time, I promise."

Herc nods his head in response and leaves before Raleigh has the chance to ask what the blue blazes is going on.

"It can wait until we have Chuck back, Raleigh. Can you wait that long, just until we know he's ok, yeah?" Tendo asks, voice low and only for Raleigh ears.

"Yeah, man, of course." Raleigh says, feeling worry creeping up his spine. "He's going to be ok, though, right? This isn't some weird-ass Australian plan to keep whatever injuries he has secret or something, is it? Is Mako in on this plan?"

Tendo smiles and this time it reaches his eyes and they glitter in the light of the LOCCENT stations.

"Of course he'll be ok. The Hansens, well they have a special talent that we don't want getting out and with the stress of being nearly blown up, we just want to make sure Chuck is properly taken care of. Mako probably doesn't remember it, but she's been in on the secret since she first met Chuck.

"You'll see soon enough, Becket Boy." Tendo promises.

* * *

And Raleigh does see.

He sees that the escape pod is blacked and cracked, but seems intact and operating within normal parameters, according to the readings they've been receiving.

Herc stands over the pod, Max by his side, as every non-essential person is herded from the helicopter landing pad. Raleigh is surprised to see nearly all of Striker Eureka's crew are allowed to stay, in addition to Tendo, Mako and himself.

Then Herc is releasing the catches and opening the pod.

"Oh, Chuck, I am so sorry, my boy." Herc says. He reaches into the pod and Raleigh is wondering why he has to reach so far, he knows for a fact that Chuck is a pretty built guy.

Herc stands straight, Max bouncing and woofing quietly at his feet, cradling a small form in his arms.

"Oh!" Mako exclaims. "It was true. I had thought it only a dream, that it was something I imagined."

Raleigh can't make himself tear his gaze away from what Herc is holding, but he can hear the awe in Mako's voice and pulls her into his side. It's as much for his own comfort as for hers, but that doesn't matter to either of them as they stand together and wait for Herc to come to them.

Striker's crew gives a collective sigh of relief when Herc raises his free hand and waves to them, some sort of signal only they recognize.

Herc comes to them, a smile slowly growing on his face, and says. "Raleigh, this is my son, Chuck. Chuck, I know you recognize Raleigh and Miss Mori. I can't promise he won't bite when he's in this form, but so long as you don't step on him, you should get along just fine."

All Raleigh can do is stare at the bright eyed, sleek form of an adolescent otter cradled in Herc's arms.

He wonders, briefly, if Yancy would be ok with him breaking their promise of silence, but doesn't dwell on it too long as he shrugs out of his jacket and hands it to Mako for safekeeping. She is grinning widely, already knowing what's coming, and Raleigh is grateful for both her strength and support.

He turns back to Herc and allows himself to shift, feels the mass of his body re-shaping itself into something more compact and when it is over he chirrups at Max as the bulldog leans in to sniff at him curiously.

"Well, I'll be damned." Herc's voice is stunned, but he lets Chuck down when the pup wriggles madly in an attempt to get out of his father's grip.

Raleigh and Chuck touch noses, breathe the scent of the other in, and they can both tell that their onlookers are waiting for the inevitable fight. But it doesn't come as Raleigh moves to pull Chuck into him and starts grooming his ears, completely content for the first time since losing his brother.


End file.
